


Hey what's up

by cherrylime



Series: Jealous Jack [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, canon typical violence mention, handsome jack texts exactly the way you would expect, shitty photoshops, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylime/pseuds/cherrylime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to expect when the CEO of your company expects you to like him back</p><p>This fic has art!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey what's up

**Author's Note:**

> IceisAwesome asked me to continue this fic from Rhys+Tim's perspective so here we are

Not for the first time that day, Rhys’ arm pinged.  He sighed, finally deciding to flip the tiny mute switch near his wrist.  On cue, his ECHOeye informed him that he had unread text messages. 

Covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow, Rhys nestled more deeply into Timothy’s side. 

“Why did I think it was a good idea to upgrade my cybernetics so that they replaced my cell phone?”

“I’m pretty sure I remember you saying something about how convenient it would be answer texts hands free,” Timothy ran his fingers along one of the hard edges of Rhys’ metal arm.

“Well, I mean, I was only talking about texts that I actually wanted to answer,” Rhys straightened up on the sofa.  “Or even get in the first place.”

“Jack again?”

“As if you even need to ask,” a light on the side of Rhys’ forearm flashed yellow.

“Another one?”

Rhys tapped the tiny flashing light bulb, “This has honestly been going on so long that I’m not even afraid of him anymore.  Want to see the kind of stuff he sends me?” Spreading out his fingers, the floating screen of Rhys’ palm interface flickered to life. 

“He hasn’t sent you a picture of little Jack yet, has he?” Timothy looked at the screen cautiously. 

“Oh jeez, no, he hasn’t sent me a dick pic yet,” Rhys scrolled through his most recent messages.  “Look, here’s my favorite one from today.”

Timothy read it out loud.  “’Think about how good we’d look together on matching diamond ponies.’  Ew, he put one of those awful emojis at the end.”

“You can hardly expect him to own the only telecommunications company available on Helios without taking the opportunity to replace all the emojis with his face.”

“So I guess you can’t even block him then, right?”

Rhys shrugged.  “I can, but he can make all the new phone numbers he wants and go right back to trying to win me over.”

All the other texts Rhys scrolled through from that day were just variations on ‘hey’ and ‘what’s up’.

“I’m surprised you’re still alive,” Timothy said hesitantly.

Rhys laughed.  “Jack wouldn’t ruin his chances with me that easily.  Honestly, I’m shocked that he hasn’t tried to kill you.”

“He spent a lot of money getting me to look like this.  Even more than I spent on getting a college degree.” 

“Hey, here’s another really good one from a few days ago,” Rhys began.

Suddenly, a new text from Jack appeared on the palm interface.

“’I do nothing but try to impress you and you won’t even answer any of my texts.’”

At that moment, Rhys and everyone else on Helios got a notification that Hyperion was releasing a new type of gun later that week.

Rhys knitted his eyebrows together, “That’s news to me.  I was just in a meeting with marketing and nobody mentioned this.  Did you hear about it?”

Timothy shook his head, scrolling through the announcement on his phone.  He opened the attachment and snorted.   

“I’m sorry,” Timothy bit back a laugh unsuccessfully.  “Did you look at the picture Jack included yet?  Oh gosh, look at it.”

Rhys grabbed Timothy’s phone as the doppelganger tried in vain to stop giggling.

A crudely photo manipulated image of Rhys’ frowning face was pasted onto the end of the barrel of a gun.  Written across the picture in bright yellow lettering were the words “Introducing Hyperion’s newest member of the family … the  _ Ungrateful Bastard _ !”

“Is this really that funny?” Rhys asked unimpressed.

“It’s a little bit funny, don’t you think?” Timothy replied.     

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao
> 
> anyway i wanted to thank featheryfeather/flannelunicorn again not only for beta'ing my fics but also for just putting up with my shitty aesthetic ;)


End file.
